


Is a House Really a Home When Your Loved Ones Are Gone?

by StandBehindHouseStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandBehindHouseStark/pseuds/StandBehindHouseStark
Summary: Written for Drabblefest Day 5:WinterfellJon and Sansa have taken back Winterfell and find that it's bittersweet to be back home when it's just the two of them.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Is a House Really a Home When Your Loved Ones Are Gone?

It was almost bittersweet being back at Winterfell. Which wasn’t to say she wasn’t grateful, Sansa was happier then she’d ever been since the day her father died. Her and Jon had worked hard on their campaign to take it back from the Boltons, and far too many men had died in the battle for Sansa to be anything but grateful to be back in her family’s home. Only, that was what brought on this twinge of sadness. Without her family, it didn’t much feel like the home she remembered. 

There were little things; Jon had given her the Lord’s Chambers, and the bed was not the same one her and Arya would crawl into next to their parents when they had nightmares. Or there’d be tapestries that were either missing or replaced. Scorch marks on walls that weren’t there before. Details that didn’t match the Winterfell of Sansa’s childhood. 

Then there were the memories. Even though she was a woman grown now, every time Sansa finished sewing something, she had the urge to run and proudly show it to her mother, or to ask Jeyne and Beth if they thought it was pretty. She couldn’t walk the grounds without expecting to hear Bran’s laughter as he climbed something, or to see Arya huff angrily if nobody indulged her in swordplay or some adventure in the mud. Every time she walked by the training yards she saw her younger self waiting impatiently for her older brothers to finish up so they could play Monsters and Maidens with her. When she ate her dinners in the great hall, she remembered sneaking scraps to Lady under the table, and stealing extra lemon cakes for herself and baby Rickon.

The memories were the worst, and it was almost a daily occurrence for Sansa to cry whenever she had a moment and it dawned on her all over again that the people who’d made these stone walls a true home were all gone. All but Jon. He felt the same way, Sansa knew, and though he tried to hide it, Sansa would feel his stifled sobs as he comforted her. Likely more for her benefit than his own, she thought. Jon had no qualms about being vulnerable with her, but when he was doing the consoling he liked to try and be the strong one. 

Maybe Arya and Bran were still out there somewhere, and maybe they’d find their way back to Winterfell one day. But for now it was just her and Jon. The old memories might always haunt the pair of them, but as Jon pressed his lips to her forehead the same way he did every time he bid her goodnight, Sansa felt that she could easily fill the rest of her lifetime with new memories with this man beside her. When Jon's face split into a smile that Sansa couldn't help but return, she felt that the feeling might just be mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Coming Home” by Puff Daddy, P Diddy, Dirty Money, whatever it is he goes by now lol.


End file.
